


Iced Americanos

by WhyWereYouBorn



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wholesome, dont ask whos working the register, everyone needs a coffee shop AU, except for the iced americano lolo, i dont know either, just want the boys to be happy, very short!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWereYouBorn/pseuds/WhyWereYouBorn
Summary: Yeonjun really likes his job as a barista.Seriously, the job has a bunch of perks! Like, free coffee beans and free drinks, ( and the cute regular, Soobin, that comes in everyday).There's only one problem, though...He always orders an iced americano: the worst drink ever....Well, maybe not.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Iced Americanos

Yeah, alright, Yeonjun enjoyed his part time job as a barista. He was very good at it, and for the majority of his shifts he was able to turn off the usual ramblings inside his head. It was much easier to sway and dance behind the counter, making customer orders to the beat of whichever song was playing in the small café.

There _was_ one order that always irked him, though. Perhaps it was the man who ordered it and not the order itself, but Yeonjun never thought about it much when he got the clear plastic cup with the name ‘Soobin’ scrawled on the side.

A few thoughts arrowed through his head whenever he saw the cup, like: who _actually_ enjoyed iced americanos?

(And more importantly: why was he so _cute_?)

Honestly, Yeonjun never understood it. Never. Not when he made the espresso shots, added water, added ice—the process made him shiver for all the wrong reasons. No way it tasted good, _no way_. But without fail, this Soobin kid would take the drink from Yeonjun, sit at the bar adjacent to the workstation and drink it with the most content look on his face. _Ugh_.

Today was no exception, and the process repeats. Yeonjun gets the cup with ‘ _Soobin’_ scrawled on the side, makes the drink, and calls his name once it’s done (it’s more work policy when he does it now, of course Soobin has visited the café enough times that Yeonjun could pick him out in a crowd).

Soobin takes the drink with a small smile, eyes crinkled in thanks, and takes his usual spot. Yeonjun turns back, but there are no other orders. It was, admittedly, a slow day _. (it was also, admittedly, a good day for some divine intervention)._

Yeonjun isn’t sure what spurs it—perhaps it’s the wooly red sweater that brings out Soobin’s blush, or maybe it’s the fact that his hair is disheveled from the gusts of wind from outside (maybe it’s the ridiculous way his lips tug into a strawberry-sweet smile as he sips his drink), _anyways_ , whatever it is, Yeonjun finds himself talking.

“You know I could always make you something different,” he spoke as he pulled out a huge tub of blonde espresso beans from under the counter. When he looked back to Soobin he was surprised to see him staring back, eyes wide and brows upturned.

“I like this drink,” he said rather defensively, Yeonjun’s brows just furrowed, he shrugs and looks away, scooping some beans into a fresh filter.

“I’m just offering, we’ve got a pretty big menu—but you always get an iced americano,” he tilts his head towards Soobin, throwing a hand over his shoulder.

“It’s… _Yeonjun,_ right?” Soobin speaks then, careful in his execution.

The sound of his name pillowed in the air send the right kind of thrill through Yeonjun’s gut. “That’s me,” he turns to face him, tapping his name-tag with a smile that hid how hard he was forcing the blush off his face.

“Well, I never liked them much before, I’ll be honest. Though one day I woke up craving one and found myself in line here,” Soobin looks down at his cup, watching a droplet race downwards towards the counter. “That was the first time I ordered one in a long while, you made it.”

“You enjoyed it that much?” Yeonjun’s stomach twists into something bordering hopeful.

“Well,” Soobin looks up to him but back away quickly again, long lashes fluttering, his cheeks and the tip of his nose going rose pink. “That was part of it.” He looks back to him, head tilted down, eyes wide and promising, his smile flirty in a way that _no, no,_ it couldn’t be.

“Right,” Yeonjun strains. He looks back to the entrance of the store, _still no customers_. That was strange, it was rush hour right now, normally the small café would have a lineup out the door. “I guess I’ve never had a good iced americano then,” he says lamely, turning back to look anywhere but Soobin.

He hears the rattle of ice. “You never made one for yourself?” Soobin asks, taking a sip. Yeonjun shakes his head. Soobin takes another sip, it’s slow, purposeful, he’s scheming in the quiet coffee shop and it’s loud in Yeonjun’s ears.

Yeonjun can only bring himself to look at him in small increments, his eyes always betraying his thoughts, roaming down to his lips before he forces himself to look away. He’s only thought about kissing him since he realized one day (months ago) that he might want to.

He’s about to turn away, about to go sanitize some pitchers, or disappear into the back of the store and lock himself in the freezer. _Anything but_ standing across the counter from Soobin and thinking about how it’d be easy with how quiet the store is right now, to lean down and just _kiss_ him. And really, he is about to disappear to the back room, or so he believes, until Soobin goes:

“Do you want to try some?”

Yeonjun recoils just at that, blinking furiously, blush rampant. “No, no, no it’s alright, I shouldn’t,” he’s rambling, outside matching what’s been inside this whole time. Soobin barely looks phased, eyes still wide and calm, head resting casually on the palm of his hand. He lets Yeonjun make a fool of himself for a few moments longer before a soft sigh parades out of his mouth.

“Come here,” he says, and he holds the cup up a small bit, offering it.

Yeonjun blinks hopelessly, _is this real life? This can’t really be happening,_ he thinks. And to be fair, it did feel like a dream. Still, he leans down, Soobin is just staring at him, eyes easy as he watches.

Its seconds then, that Yeonjun feels a light hand on his jaw, tilting his face up a small bit and the press of lips to his own.

It takes him two seconds to process before he melts into it—they both do. It’s crisp and sweet, easily tart in a way that certainly wasn’t bitter, and Yeonjun realizes that _yes_ , he _does_ like iced americanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry if it marks as updated as I fix small errors <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hoped you enjoyed reading this!! I LOVED writing it!!  
> I am a new TXT/BTS baby I made a stan twitter and I love them and I cannot wait to keep up with them  
> its [@2junjoon](https://twitter.com/2junjoon)   
> if u wanna follow me I'll follow back I want CONTENT OF THE BOYS!  
> Okay love u all so much!! <3 <3


End file.
